Digimon Data Squad: The Rebirth
by CresantShooter123
Summary: It's been five years since the Digimon went home- Marcus going with them - and the whole Data Squad miss them but they've moved on. One night, they come back... well, not all of them but enough to fight the new threat that is rising, especially when some of the most knowledgeable people on the digital creatures disappear. [Terrible at summaries, sorry!]
1. They're Back!

"Thank you for volunteering to babysit Ruka with Keenan tonight" Kevin Crier thanked, looking up at Kristy Damon.

Kristy was a young fifteen year old girl with long brown hair, tied in pigtails, and sea green eyes. She was wearing a pink vest top underneath a galactic sweater with yellow cat eyes, black whiskers and cat ears in the centre. She was also wearing light blue, ripped shorts with galaxy leggings and dark pink high tops with colourful laces. Around her neck, was a silver chain necklace that had an orange fireball hanging from it.

"It's no problem, Mr Crier" she smiled "Keenan's told me she can be difficult to deal with sometimes so I thought I'd help"

Kevin nodded before he walked over to his car, and with one final wave, got into the driver's seat with his wife sat beside him.

Kristy closed the door after the pair drove off, and walked into the Crier's living room to see Keenan playing with his sister, Ruka.

Keenan was the same age as Kristy with tan skin and yellow eyes, he had dark blue, shaggy hair and was wearing a black and white striped top underneath a cobalt blue pullover. He also wore white jeans, black combat boots and a thick black bracelet with a crystal feather in the centre of it.

Ruka was a five year old girl with short brown hair and dark yellow eyes. She wore a green, plaid shirt with a brown jacket over the top. She also had on dark purple shorts, black socks that went up to her knees and fluffy ankle boots.

Kristy sat beside Keenan and picked up one of Ruka's stuffed animals. It was a pink bird that reminded Kristy of Biyomon. It was strange, despite not being partners like Keenan and Falcomon, she felt as though she and the Digimon had a bond as good as her friend and his Digimon and she missed him more than anything. Like she missed her brother.

She never thought she'd get to her teenage years without the brother she loved dearly, she never thought she'd grow up without him. Yet it had been five years since she saw him last and the Digital Gate hadn't opened once in that time. Everyone had moved on, Thomas was a doctor, Yoshi became a police officer with Miki, Megumi and Sampson, her father and mother were used to being together again and acted as though her dad had never gone missing. Kristy felt like she was the only person to remember the whole Digimon incident at all!... She knew she'd be lying to herself if she said that though, her mother still sometimes went into Marcus' room to wake him up like she used to, she'd seen Thomas sometimes make an extra cup of tea for Gaomon before realising he wasn't there, Yoshi talked to herself like she was talking to Lalamon occasionally too.

Though, she felt like Keenan had been effected by the incident the worst. He had lived with Falcomon for ten years and to wake up every morning without him there was weird for the boy to get used to. Despite the smile he put on, Kristy knew he was hurting. Everyday. Every hour. Every second. And nobody but her noticed. Everyone thought that he had gotten used to living in the human world without his Digimon brethren, but Kristy still had to teach him so much.

She blinked as she heard someone snap their fingers in front of her face and looked to her left to see Keenan staring at her, worry present in his sunny eyes

"You okay, Kristy?" He asked "You zoned out"

"Why are you asking me if I'm okay, Keenan?" Kristy spoke so quickly, she didn't have time to register what she'd said

"Uh... You looked upset. I thought I'd said something before I saw you staring at Ruka's bird..."

"You know that's not what I mean"

Kristy immediately wished she could just take back her words after seeing her friend's face. He looked as sad as he had been when Falcomon first left...

"Keenan I'm sorry!"

"No... No, it's okay"

A knock at the door prevented Kristy from answering the boy. She stood up and jogged to the door, opening it to see Relena Norstein standing breathlessly in front of her.

Relena was Thomas Norstein's younger sister and the same age as both Kristy and Keenan. She had long, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a black dress with long sleeves. Over the top was a tight brown shawl, she also wore knee high, black socks and knee high, brown boots.

"Woah Relena. You look like you just ran a marathon!" Kristy exclaimed, as the blonde panted heavily in front of her

Keenan came to stand in the doorway next to her, Ruka gripping his hand tightly

"I was... coming to visit... Digital Gate... big.. beetle thing!" Relena panted out

"Back up" Keenan said slowly "did you say... Digital Gate?!"

A loud **_thud_** made everyone look out at the field in front of the Crier's home. A huge red beetle stood dangerously close to the four of them

"AHHHHH" everyone screamed simultaneously **(If you've ever seen Harry Potter, imagine it like when Ron, Harry and Hermione see Fluffy (The three headed dog) for the first time)** drawing the- obvious -Digimon's attention towards them

"That's Kuwagamon!" Keenan stated, through the panic

"How did he get here!?" Kristy asked loudly

"The Digital Gate I saw open" Relena answered "it came though there so I started running over here"

"How do we deal with it!? Falcomon and Biyomon are all the way back in the Digital World"

Ruka had pulled Keenan out of the door and they began running through the open field; both as a distraction and Ruka just freaked out

"Keenan!" Kristy called

The boy replied with a thumbs up before darting behind a tree with his sister

"I think we should form a plan" Relena said "he's buying us some time"

"What do we do?"

"We can't attack with much. But the least we can do is throw a rock or two" the blonde smiled slightly, picking up a large rock from beside the stairs and chucked it, aiming for Kuwagamon's head and surprisingly hitting the mark despite how much the Digimon moved when looking for the Crier children. Kristy soon joined in and both girls were then Kuwagamon's main target, they moved away from the house to avoid getting it destroyed and saw Keenan forming a plan with Ruka as her eyes lit up and she nodded.

The Crier's bolted back into their home whilst Kuwagamon was distracted with Relena and Kristy, who both looked at each other curiously whilst continuing to throw rocks, sticks, and anything else they could throw to keep the Digimon's attention on them

Ruka and Keenan came running back out of the building with four Nerf guns. They ran over to the girls and handed them one each before sprinting in another direction and shooting at Kuwagamon with the foam darts. Soon the four had a small routine: shoot Kuwagamon, run out of ammo, sprint around the field to refill. Rinse and repeat. It was a useless plan and they knew it, but it kept the Digimon busy; stopping it from either going to the city or destroying anything nearby and anytime it attacked, the group were fast enough to dodge or at least escape with a minor scratch. They were silently hoping that something, _anything_ would appear to save them; whether that be the Digital Gate to take the thing back where it came from, DATS coming to deal with the monster and the most hopeless wish ever: for Digimon to come and save them.

Unfortunately, their prayers were never answered in the ten minutes they spent sprinting around the gargantuan beast (okay, so that may be an overstatement, but compared to them, that thing was big). Ruka's luck was the first to run out. She ran to grab a dart for her gun but tripped and fell, giving Kuwagamon the perfect chance to attack. He charged at her as she slowly pushed herself up. Everyone was spread out so far that it would be too late if they ran, they were frozen in fear anyway

"Ruka!" Keenan cried in panic

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Firecracker Smokescreen!"

"Retriever Bark!"

Several red fireballs, a green stream of fire, exploding smoke grenades, and a loud bark knocked Kuwagamon over, just inches away from the young girl. As the smoke cleared, a Digimon stood in front of each of the four.

"Biyomon!" Kristy grinned, seeing the large pink bird she loved so dearly

"Falcomon!" Keenan was practically crying when seeing his owl-like Digimon brother stood in front of him defensively

A white and red dog was growling at Kuwagamon from its position in front of Relena, and a tall red dinosaur stood tall above Ruka, its mouth flaming slightly

"Woah" both girls breathed

Kuwagamon slowly got back up, growling at the four Digimon that prevented him from attacking his prey

Keenan looked over at the dog-like Digimon and said- loud enough so everyone could hear -"that's Labramon, a Rookie level Digimon with more bite than she has bark" he then looked at the dinosaur currently protecting his sister "Guilmon, another Rookie despite his power"

"Keenan, do you still have your Digivice?" Falcomon asked, looking back at his partner

Keenan nodded and pulled it out of his back pocket "I don't know if I can activate my DNA anymore, Falcomon"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Biyomon and Guilmon shot their fire at the bug

"It's gotta be just like riding a bike" Kristy said, reassuringly "I've taught you that"

Falcomon smiled "You can do it, even if it's just a small amount of energy"

Keenan nodded, closing his eyes and listening to the battle around him. He focused on every 'Spiral Twister', 'Pyro Sphere', 'Retriever Bark' and every 'Ninja Blade' that was thrown or dropped on the enemy. He felt a small tingle in his hand before a familiar warmth covered his skin; his Digivice's screen glowed with life after years of dormancy.

"DNA Charge!" he yelled, opening his eyes and slamming the familiar purple pixels onto the Digivice

"Falcomon Digivolve to... Peckmon!"

Keenan grinned to himself and hopped onto the back of his Digimon partner, now in Champion form. He noticed how much better he fit onto Peckmon's back than when he was ten which caused his grin to widen.

"Kunai Wing!"

Peckmon leaped into the air, Keenan holding onto his neck tightly, and launched sharp, explosive feathers at Kuwagamon

"Spiral Twister!"

Biyomon got closer to Kuwagamon, causing his flames to be hotter with closer contact

"Rock Breaker!"

Guilmon charged at Kuwagamon, and hit him with as much force as a boulder being dropped off a cliff

Labramon jumped behind the beetle and tripped him over. And with one final combined attack, Kuwagamon was finished, returning into his Digiegg form and lying in the grass.

Peckmon dedigivolved to Falcomon before the girls ran over to Keenan and the Digimon ran to Falcomon. Ruka hugged her brother's legs as Kristy jumped on his back with a grin, knowing he could take the weight without falling over, Relena had a soft smile on her face as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Guilmon waddled over and picked up Falcomon in a hug, whilst Labramon sat happily in front of the two with Biyomon flying above them

Keenan saw his Digivice's screen glow brighter than it had upon its reawakening, and the beam shot straight upwards before splitting into three separate coloured- gold, pale pink and baby blue -beams and swirling around the three girls that surrounded him. The lights then focused on one spot on each of their bodies; Ruka's gold light focused on her fringe, Kristy's pink light focused around her neck and Relena's blue light centring on her waist. As the lights dispersed, three Digivices were left in their places; a gold one positioned neatly in Ruka's hair, a pink one hanging alongside Kristy's necklace and a blue one resting on Relena's left hip.

"Woah" the four of them breathed, staring at the three new Digivices

The Digimon wandered over and stared at the devices as well

"Yay!" Guilmon cheered, picking up Ruka and placing her on his head, getting a giggle out of the girl

"Does that make us partners?" Labramon asked, looking up at Relena

The blonde looked back to Keenan who looked back at her with an uncertain nod

"I guess so" she replied, ruffling the Digimon's fur

"Kristy!" Biyomon cheered "we're finally a team!"

"Wow" the brunette grinned

"This is new" Falcomon smiled "looks like a new Data Squad has formed"

"Yeah" Keenan nodded, smiling up at his sister and Guilmon "no kidding"

* * *

 **That may be rushed and characters are probably OOC but I tried :) I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it, sorry for being pretty invisible recently (to all of the readers who've been waiting for me to post something) just been really busy and haven't had a chance to post this chapter that I wrote quite a while ago. I finally got a new laptop so I can write a lot more frequently- even if my update schedule is absolute rubbish. Anyway, I've been watching Data Squad and reading Data Squad stories recently and thought about writing one of my own. I feel like my Digimon partners for Relena and Ruka are unique but also quite fitting, though that's my opinion. Be sure to follow and favourite if you liked this and leave a review telling me what you thought if you want :) Bye!**


	2. What Now?

**Heyy, sorry for a late update – I'll try and get the next chapter up a little faster**

 **Thanks to** **Redder45, digimonsweet** **and** **summer490** **for following this story and those three plus** **FFVIIGirlX** **for adding this as a favourite as well! And time for review responses :3**

 **nyc2dragon** **: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it and I hope I can keep up with the same writing quality.**

 **Guest** **: Thanks! Will do**

 **And that's that :P on with the chapter!**

Kevin Crier returned home later than he'd wanted.

He and his wife - Michelle - had gotten a call from Richard Sampson; the man said they're equipment at the police station had picked up some strange signals and that Yoshino Fujieda identified them as being related to Digimon or Digital Gates. When the pair arrived, most were there; Thomas Norstein, Sarah and Spencer Damon, Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, plus Yoshi and Richard of course. Kevin had double checked the signal and confirmed its Digimon relation; nobody was sure what had come through the Digital Gate as the computers at the station only had some of the programs that were included in the technology when DATS was running. Nobody was entirely sure on where it was either. The group had sat or stood around two monitors for about half an hour before the Digimon signal disappeared...

Michelle got out of their car once Kevin parked next to their home. She gasped at the state of the field in front of their house. There were scorch marks and dents in the dirt and grass, foam darts littered the area. The woman sprang to the door and ran into the house, Kevin closely following.

The house was in a much better state than the field, everything was tidy and out of the way, Kevin noticed an extra pair of boots in the entryway, mixed in with the three pairs from his children and Kristy. He also saw a shawl draped over one of the coat hangers along with his daughter's jacket, son's pullover and Kristy's sweater. The parents moved towards the living room and Michelle giggled quietly at the scene, the boots and shawl belonged to Relena Norstein who must've visited sometime whilst they were out. The blonde was curled up on the sofa in a long sleeved dress and knee high socks, Ruka was with her, clinging to the girl's arm as they slept. Her shirt had a small rip by the elbow and her shorts and socks looked quite muddy so Kevin figured they'd been playing outside – hopefully before or after whatever messed up the field showed up – a blanket was loosely over the pair and they shared one of the many pillows scattered around the room. Kristy's pink vest top caught his eye next; she was sprawled out on the floor snoring somewhat loudly, her limbs tangled in a thin pink blanket. The brunette's arm was covering Keenan's nose, the boy having slept quite close to her on a bed of pillows and stuffed animals and much like the girls, he hadn't changed and was sleeping in his white jeans and stripy t-shirt.

Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, the room was messy and their clothes were muddy sure, but it didn't look like anything had attacked other than exhaustion from running around (playing he hoped). His wife smiled at him, planting a small kiss on their children's foreheads and moving towards the hallway.

"I think the children have the best idea" she whispered "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, love" Kevin waved, watching the woman make her way to their room.

Suddenly, a quiet ringing sounded from the hallway. Kevin made his way toward it and found a phone buzzing away in Keenan's pullover pocket, he took it carefully and saw a picture of Thomas on the screen _must be Relena's phone, guess she asked Keenan to put it in his pocket or something_ he accepted the call.

"Hello" he said.

"Mr Crier, is Relena with you? She isn't at home and she never mentioned anything about staying out this long" the young man's voice was laced with worry.

"Don't worry, Thomas, she's here, sleeping and safe."

There was a loud sigh of relief on the other end of the line "thank you. Could she stay there for tonight? I can pick her up in the morning."

"It's not a problem."

The call ended not long after that, Kevin returned the phone to his son's pocket and walked back into the living room. He smiled at the sleeping children once more before heading in the direction his wife went and settling down for some long awaited rest.

Kristy laughed tiredly; leaning back in the wooden chair she had situated herself on around the dining table. She, Ruka, Relena and Keenan were all having a breakfast the blonde Norstein prepared and it was currently going quite well, with the added company of the Digimon in their Digivices of course.

Keenan's parents were still in bed and, as far as the children knew, had no intention of going out. That left the four of them to plan their day through breakfast. It was painstakingly obvious that they were unable to really go many places to set their Digimon free to play; Kristy's parents would probably have a reaction similar to Keenan and Ruka's and want the Digimon sent home immediately, to be fair that would probably be Thomas' reaction as well so none of the kids could really go home.

The ring of the doorbell broke their discussion. Keenan got up to answer it, the girls with their hands hovering above the Digivices, ready to hide them if necessary.

"Thomas!" Keenan exclaimed, loud enough to alert the others but quiet enough to have just sounded surprised. He looked up at the older blonde with a small, sheepish smile

"Good morning, Keenan" the boy replied, "is Relena up?"

"Uh, yeah...?" the blunet replied, turning back towards the dining room, "we're all having breakfast" he paused for a moment, thinking and kicking the floor awkwardly, "do you wanna join us...?"

"Oh! Uh, why not?"

The younger of the two jogged back into the house as Thomas removed his shoes and hung up his blazer. Relena stood to meet her brother, slipping her Digivice into Keenan's pullover (which he'd put on again) pocket with her phone and his own Digivice, Kristy and Ruka hiding theirs underneath the blanket on the sofa.

"Thomas!" the blonde smiled, enveloping the taller boy in a tight hug, something he quickly returned.

"You worried me, Relena. Don't just disappear like that"

"I'm sorry, something came up and I was exhausted – since I was already here, I stayed over. I'll be sure to tell you next time"

"Good. So, are you ready to go home?"

Relena froze for a moment, thinking up some form of excuse before snapping her fingers, "actually, I was going to help Kristy and Keenan with some homework! Wasn't I guys?"

The two addressed nodded quickly, helping her lie.

"We were gonna go to the park" Keenan added.

"What kind of homework requires you to go to the park?" Thomas asked sceptically.

"Uh... Art! And um... English" Kristy answered, "I need to draw some of the trees and Keenan has to um..."

"Write about it! To practice my skills – still not good with my spellings and this is just some extra work to help." The boy wasn't completely lying – he'd just done that work the day he got it.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at the three teenagers before sighing, "Alright you can go. Just be home before dinner"

"Yes sir" Relena cheered, playfully saluting and getting a chuckle out of her brother.

"Okay, I'll be heading home now but keep your phone on in case I need to call you home early."

"Don't I always" the younger blonde giggled, waving her brother goodbye as he exited the house. After closing the front door, she turned back to the three people stood by the doorway, "we're going to the park then?"

Keenan shrugged, picking Ruka up off the floor as she smiled, "it might be our best option. We could probably find someplace there to hold meetings and let our Digimon run around."

Kristy ran back into the kitchen for a little under a minute before returning to her friends and pulling on her sweater and shoes, she handed Keenan hers and Ruka's Digivices (being the only one able to carry anything at the moment). "I've written up a note for your parents when they get up – they'll know where you are and we can bring Ruka along."

Keenan sighed, moving his sister to sit on his shoulders as he pulled on his sneakers and passed Ruka her jacket and shoes to put on. After everyone was sorted, they left the house and moved towards the garage.

"You ran all the way here, Relena, right?" Kristy asked, looking towards the blonde as Keenan put Ruka on the floor and opening up the big main door.

"Yeah" Relena blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head.

"You wanna borrow my bike?"

Ruka ran into the garage with her brother and pulled out her bike (that had stabilisers of course) as Keenan grabbed his and Kristy's bikes as well.

"O-Oh! I couldn't!"

"Its fine, I'll ride with Keenan – he'll be alright with it."

The siblings brought out their transport and looked towards the two girls. Ruka sat on her bike and cycled to the end of the driveway to wait for her brother and his friends.

"So, uh... Who's using what?" the blunette asked, climbing onto his bike and holding Kristy's out for either one of the girls to take.

Kristy took it and held it out for Relena. The blonde took it hesitantly and climbed on, making sure her dress covered her legs before cycling away to meet up with Ruka who waited for them with a bright smile. Keenan's bike had weird pipe-like things poking out of the sides of the back wheels **(I have no idea how to describe those things – I really hope you know what I mean)**. Kristy firmly planted her feet on those pipes and held onto Keenan's shoulders as he pedalled to catch up with the girls.

"Are we gonna get to stretch our legs again?" Labramon asked hopefully, her voice coming out of Keenan's pocket.

"Yeah!" Ruka cheered happily.

"We'll find a place." Relena smiled.


End file.
